publicsafetywikiaorg-20200215-history
United Bamboo Gang
The United Bamboo Gang (竹聯幫, or Chu Lien Pang) is a triad society based in Taiwan. It is sometimes referred to as the Bamboo Union or the Bamboo Alliance. It is the largest of Taiwan's three main triads (the others being the Four Seas and the Celestial Way). Having a strict moral code, the United Bamboo is not as notorious as most other gangs. History The United Bamboo Gang was founded in 1957 in Taipei by sons of Kuomintang army members who had escaped to Taiwan. The name came from their original territory, Bamboo Forest Road. "United" meaning that they would always stay together and "Bamboo" because it is flexible yet stern. The Lin family started the chain although now the triad has migrated to America, Europe and Canada. Activities and membership The number of United Bamboo members is estimated to be between 10,000 and 20,000. In Taiwan their criminal enterprises include gambling, drug trafficking (they officially deny this), prostitution, construction rackets, and extortion. The gang is also active abroad, including North America, where they are involved in heroin smuggling, among other activities. They are also active in China, particularly Shanghai. The gang is not strictly hierarchical in structure: instead, it is divided into 24 separate tongs. The gang's spiritual leader or honorary godfather is Zhang An-lo, aka the "White Wolf". The United Bamboo Gang has long been suspected of having relations to certain persons in Taiwan's political sphere, especially to the KMT. Former leader Chen Chi-li had hinted at this by saying: "There is a symbiotic relationship between government officials and businessmen in Taiwan, especially when the two parties work together to benefit themselves in the construction industry. Anybody who has ever been a city or county mayor has benefited." Chen died of pancreatic cancer in early October 2007. Code of ethics The United Bamboo Members' Code of Ethics (Source: US Customs Service report) # Harmony with the people is the first priority. We have to establish good social and personal connections so as not to create enemies. # We have to seek special favors and help from uncommitted gang members by emphasizing our relationships with outside people. Let them publicize us. # Gambling is our main financial source. We have to be careful how we handle it. # Do not take it upon yourself to start things and make decisions you are not authorized to make. You are to discuss and plan all matters with the group and the elder brother first. # Everyone has his assigned responsibility. Do not create confusion! # We must not divulge our plans and affairs to outsiders, for example to our wives, girlfriends, etc. This is for our own safety. # We have to be united with all our brothers and obey our elder brother's orders. # All money earned outside the group must be turned over to the group. You must not keep any of it for yourself. Let the elder brother decide. # When targeting wealthy prospects do not act hastily. Furthermore, do not harass or threaten them. Act to prevent suspicion and fear upon their part. # If anything unexpected happens, do not abandon your brothers. If arrested, shoulder all responsibility and blame. Do not involve your brothers. External links *"Taiwan's Dirty Business" *Taipei Times article Category:Wikipedia Imports Category:Law & Justice Category:Crime Category:Criminal organizations Category:Gangs